Surprise Kiss, Surprise Confession
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Judai takes Johan to his special spot. However, Judai is acting WAY too happy...What's going through Judai's head? JohanxJudai slight JohanxSho ALSO SHONEN AI so if ya don't like than don't read.


Author- SukiMoon

Genre- Romance, slight humor

Couple- JohanxJudai

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh GX.

A.N. - Ok, this story is dedicated to Sarima. She absolutely loves this couple and I don't blame her. I'm dead serious…This couple is like…so freaking official…IT KILLS ME HAPPILY. Even in the anime they love each other as much as Gina loves JuuShou…and that's saying A LOT. In the last part of the season 3 Judai and Johan act like…an obsessive couple…It's like OFFICIALLY OFFICIAL AND IT'S A ONE TRUE PAIRING!!!  
In this story, the way Judai and Johan act are based upon me and Lady Vanilla's role play. So they might act OOC…OH WELL Hehe it PWNS, "ahem" Anyway, on with the story.

--

It's a beautiful day at Duel Academia. The sun was shining. The clear blue sky was filled with cotton white clouds. The air was clean and refreshing. It was a good thing it was Saturday because who would want to go to school on a beautiful day like this?

We join Johan Anderson, best duelist at North Academia, walking over to the Osiris red dorm. Even Johan agrees that the day is too pretty to stay inside. He wanted his new best friend, Judai Yuki, to join him in a "Friend's day out". Johan knocked on Judai's dorm room door before walking in to see a sleeping Sho on the bed.

Johan smiled and sat on the bed next to him. He moved a strand of neon blue hair out of Sho's cute face before leaning down with their lips only inches apart.

"RISE AND SHINE CUTEY!!!" Johan yelled happily. Sho screamed in fear and nearly fell off the bed. Johan was there to break his fall and caught the frightened Sho. Sho looked up at him and blushed slightly and got off of him and sat next to him on the bed.

"The day is too pretty to go and we can't let it go to waste…Also, you're too cute to just stay in bed" Johan said grinning cutely. Sho blushed harder and looked down cutely.

"J-Johan…? What are you doing here…?" Sho asked shyly. Johan leaned against the railing of the bunk bed and scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Well, I'm looking for Judai…Me and him are spending the day together…He said he's taking me somewhere cool" Johan said smiling. Sho looked down pouting then looked back up Johan.

"That's…great…I'm so h-happy for you guys…" Sho said forcing a smile. Johan blinked confusingly.

"What's wrong Sho…You don't look happy" Johan said seeming worried. Sho stared at him sadly and started blushing slightly.

"J-Johan-kun…U-um…" Sho started getting really shy. He really wanted to ask Johan something but was too embarrassed. Sho's face started to turn red. Sho looked back up to see Johan staring at him a little too closely. Sho's face turned even redder.

"Wah!!!" Sho said out loud as he leaned back nervously. Johan stared at him confusingly and laughed. Sho pouted and turned away angrily.

"I'm trying to ask you something but you keep doing that!!!" Sho yelled. Johan blinked again.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind…Johan…do you like anyone…?" Sho said deciding to just come out and say it. Johan stared at him and tilted his head.

"Like someone…?" Johan asked in confusion.

"Y-Yea, well…What I really mean is…Do you like…J-Judai" Sho asked seeming embarrassed while blushing. Johan lightly blushed and giggled.

"Yep…Of course I like him" Johan said right away.

"You do…?"

"Of course…He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I like him…?" Sho sweat dropped and shook his head.

"No, do you LIKE him" Sho said exaggerating the word "like". Johan tilted his head and gasped.

"OH!!!"

"Yea…So do you…?"

"Wow Sho, what makes you think that?" Johan asked happily.

"Well, You and Judai are always hanging out and I always holding each other…Then you guys are always holding hands...Friends don't do that…You always say I love you to each other!!! Who does that!?" Sho asked which made Johan blush slightly more.

"Well Sho, don't you hug him and say "I love you" to him?" Johan said laughing and poking his cheek. Sho started blushing and covered his red cheeks.

"U-uh, no…u-um…" Sho started stuttering nervously. Johan laughed and patted Sho's head.

"Judai and I are just friends…We're best friends…So what if we're acting weird from regular best friends…We just really like each other I guess…."

"B-But…I really think that something's going on…I've never seen Judai happy with anyone else…"

"Sho…I doubt Judai likes me…You're just being silly…Judai…He doesn't understand something like love…Or even a crush, matter of fact…" Johan said without using his regular happy tone of voice. Sho stared at him seriously.

"But the question is Johan-kun is…do you really like Aniki?" Sho asked. Johan looked down and then stared at Sho. There was a brief silence between the two bluenettes.

"…He wouldn't understand Sho…Even if he did…It wouldn't work out…He won't feel the same" Johan said blankly. Sho stared at him and looked down. He guessed that Johan really did like Judai. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly jealous. Sho always had a crush on Judai. He and Judai had been best friends since their freshmen year. Ever since Johan came into the picture, things had been a little different between Judai and Sho. Judai had been spending a lot more time with Johan and noticed Judai had never been that happy before. Sho knew. Sho knew that Judai had a crush on Johan. It was obvious. Judai may be dense but he was really obvious when he would show his affections towards the hot European boy. Sho smiled to himself.

_"As long as Aniki is happy, then I'm happy"_ Sho thought to himself. Sho stared up Johan and smiled.

"Don't worry Johan…Aniki may be dense but he knows what he wants" Sho said happily. Johan tilted his head in confusion. Sho giggled and lightly hugged Johan. Johan, who seemed to be confused, smiled and hugged Sho around his waist.

"Don't lose hope…I know everything will be fine…" Sho whispered. Johan nodded and hugged the blunette happily.

"Whoa was I interrupting something?" They heard a happy cheerful voice say. They turned around to see a damp Judai smiling at them with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was glistening with drops of water. Beads of sparkling water were traveling down Judai's tan chest. Judai lifted his hand and shook some water out of his hair making him look absolutely adorable. (Anime style )

Johan and Sho kept staring at Judai. Sho stared at Johan and blushed. He fell backwards and landed on the bed.

"Heh, sorry, I guess I kind of scared ya huh Sho?" Judai asked while laughing. Sho smiled. Judai stared at Johan.

"Sorry I wasn't here before Johan…I was taking a shower" Judai said smiling. "I'll be out in a minute" Judai finished while he went inside their closet and started looking for clothes. He then came back out wearing his usual Osiris Red clothes and waved at Sho smiling.

"See ya Sho. We'll be back soon!!!" Judai said then walking away happily. Johan stood up and patted Sho on the head. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead causing Sho to blush lightly.

"I hope you're right Sho…" Johan said smiling lightly then following Judai. Sho smiled and laid on the bed smiling and stared at them walk out.

"Hehe, I guess it turned out for the best…I'm glad…Judai…and Johan…are happy" Sho said while closing his eyes and started to day dream.  
--  
Meanwhile Judai and Johan started walking with Judai leading the way. We know how that turns out sometimes but it seemed like Judai knew where he was going. Johan slowly looked over at Judai and started to blush slightly. Johan has been alone with Judai a thousand and one times before; however, this time seems a little more…awkward. Well, Johan felt that way. Every minute or two Johan would feel his hand brush against Judai's…not knowing whether he wants it to be held. They've held hands so many times before, however, as best friends…right?

Judai looked over at Johan and giggled. He reached out for Johan's hand and held it…But this time their fingers intertwined. They never held hands like that before. Johan blushed insanely and looked over at Judai.

"I'm taking you to my secret spot, Johan…But now I'll make it officially our secret spot" Judai said grinning. Johan smiled. He loves it when Judai was so happy and perky. It was so cute. Johan nodded and held Judai's hand. Why should he be nervous? This is the person he cares about the most, his best friend…

_Hopefully, someday, something more_, Johan thought. The rest of the time they were walking they had been talking about…just about everything that pops in their cute little heads. They both were laughing and leaning against each other. Johan had never been so happy before. Being on the island made Johan A LOT happier because he met Judai…who, of course, always made his heart flutter with happiness. Judai stopped and turned in front of him smiling happily. Judai leaned in.

"Ok, Johan close your eyes…" Judai asked.

"Huh…?" Johan said in confusion. Judai giggled and winked.

"Close your eyes k…? It's a surprise"

"Uum…Ok…" Johan said as he slowly closed his eyes. Judai started pulling his hand.

"Follow me and be careful where you walk…OH! And promise not to peek" Judai said excitedly.

"Ok, Judai I won't" Johan said laughing in between laughs. Judai was so cute. He loved the way Judai would be all cute and kid-like. It was adorable.

Suddenly Judai stopped and let go of Johan's hand.

"Ok Johan, Open your eyes!" Judai said sounding anxious. Johan slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful cliff side area. From over the cliff you can see the sparkling clear blue ocean that shined ever so beautifully whenever the sun or moonlight hit in. They were standing under a beautiful cherry blossom tree that has bloom the prettiest flowers ever. The petals falling off, thanks to the wind, made the view even more beautiful. The clear blue sky was filled with snowflake white clouds that made it even more…romantic?  
Johan's eyes widened full of amazement. He turned to Judai who was smiling the cutest grin ever.

"Judai…It's beautiful…" Johan said still distracted by the view. Judai giggled and sat against the cherry blossom tree.

"Hehe I'm glad you like it…Me and you can hang out here when you want us to be alone!!!" Judai said happily. "C'mon Johan, sit with me"

Johan smiled and sat next to him. Judai leaned against him and sighed happily. Johan slightly blushed and looked over at Judai who was looked up with; his eyes full of…love? A single cherry blossom petal landed on Judai's cute nose. Judai pouted as he looked at the petal. Johan laughed and moved the petal off Judai's face. Judai giggled while blushing.

_…So cute…_ Johan thought to himself

Judai was acted particularly weird today. He was way too clingy with Johan and way too happy with him…not that Johan minded or anything.

"So…no one else knows this spot"

"Nope, just you…I wanted to show you because you are so special to me and you're my best friend and I love you" Judai said way too quickly for Johan to comprehend. Johan's head was spinning. Judai tilted his head cutely. Johan laughed nervously.

" I couldn't really understand the last part you said, but ok!" Johan said happily resisting the urge to glomp Judai. Judai leaned in and began to mouth out words. Johan leaned in confusingly to try and comprehend what Judai is hinting out what he was trying to say.

'I…Love…You' Judai mouthed.

Johan blushed and leaned back nervously. Judai giggled and leaned in the rest of the way giving him a quick light peck on Johan's lips; a surprise kiss.

"Judai…" Johan said blushing and in shock at what Judai just did. Judai laughed and leaned against Johan. Johan was way too shocked for words.

_Was Judai just saying that? He is kind of an idiot; however, Judai wouldn't just kiss him randomly at that if he didn't feel anything _Johan thought.

"Johan, I really do like spending time with ya, it makes me so happy…I can't even explain" Judai started saying….randomly might I say. Johan stared at Judai and smiled. Johan opened his mouth to say something but Judai placed his finger on Johan's lips. Judai stuck his tongue out jokingly.

"What I said before, that you're my best friend and that you're so special to me, it's true…But…" Judai looked down blushing but still smiling.

"I want to be more than just friends" Judai mumbled. Again, Johan tilted his head in confusion and leaned in.

"What…?"

"I said it already so you'll have to figure out what I said" Judai said teasingly. Johan pouted and looked down. Judai giggled and crawled in front of him and sat a little too close to Johan. Johan blinked and blushed. He shook his head and smiled.

"You're hitting on me aren't you Judai?" Johan said

"Hehe maybe…"

"Why"

"Because…"

"Because, what?"

"I told you already"

"You…love me"

"Maybe"

"But you said it"

"I did"

"So you do"

"I do what…?"

"You do love me"

"You do…"

"I do...what…?"

"You do me"

"…"

"Ha-ha, your face was priceless…" Judai said in between laughs. Johan smiled and laughed along with him. His expression turned serious and he held Judai's face.

"…Judai…Do…you…" Johan started breathing nervously. Johan was never that nervous in so long…in fact ever! Judai tilted his head in confusion.

"U-um…I…always felt that…you…" Johan stared at Judai blushing hard making Judai blushing nervously. Johan pouted and shook his head.

"Judai…You…love me…?" Johan finally asked. Judai smiled and laughed.

"Well…Actions speak louder than words…Care to try me?" Judai asked. Johan's eyes started to soften…That was a yes. Johan smiled and moved a strand of hair out of Judai's face. Johan started to slowly lean in. Judai closed his eyes and started to lean in as well. Their lips were inches apart and Johan can feel Judai shiver at the warmth of Johan's lips. Judai started to cling to the front of Johan's shirt and bring himself closer. Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist. OK ENOUGH!!!

Johan was way too tempted to kiss Judai so he leaned in the rest of the way and softly placed his lips upon Judai. Their lips moved in rhythm and Judai started to deep the kiss as he started leaning in more and moving his body closer to Johan's. Johan leaned against the tree as Judai's weight was on him. Judai slipped his tongue through Johan's mouth and started battling Johan's tongue for dominance. They were slowly losing breath so they slowly broke their kiss. Judai smiled at Johan and laughed.

"That was a yes" Judai said excitedly. Johan leaned his forehead against Judai's.

"You're so cute…" Johan stated while trailing his fingers down Judai's face. "Now you're mine" Johan finished saying while laughing cutely. Judai giggled and gave him another cute surprise kiss.

"Hehe I'm yours…I like the sound of that…So you're mine?!?!"

Johan kissed Judai's forehead and nodded. Judai blushed and started swaying back and fourth happily.

"Hehe Johan's mine" Judai teased.

"I love you Judai…I…always did…" Johan whispered making Judai stare at him full of shock at the fact that it was totally out of no where. Judai blushed cutely.

"I love you too Johan…" Judai replied as he laid his head against Johan's chest. Johan rested his chin on Judai's head as he held him close.

_I guess Sho was right…There was hope _Johan thought.

Well that's my story. This is my first JohanxJudai story. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Kind of new since all I write is RyoxEdo BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS COUPLE!!!

I'LL WRITE MORE HEHE

JOHAN AND JUDAI LOVE EACH OTHER LIKE WOAH!!!

Please Read and Review.

BYE BYE


End file.
